callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prestige Shop
Untitled Do we keep these abilities after prestiging again? 15:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) MW3 - Number of Prestige levels (speculative) 'Tis looking like there will be 15 prestige levels, looking at this. If you count all the rewards excluding the Extra Custom Class reward, the number of rewards adds up to 10. Add the 5 extra custom class slots you would normally get by maxing the number of Prestiges in recent haddock CoD games and you would have a total of 15 unlocks, and it is likely that you won't be kept from unlocking them all by the time you reach maximum Prestige. Don't forget this is speculative, but I believe it is a safe assumption to make. Also, excuse the fact that I haven't put the time aside to make a good custom sig by now - I'll work on it sometime soon. Z, out. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' 17:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually robert Bowling said in a recent tweet that prestiging can earn you points as well as some other things, so there may be 15 but we still cant say. http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/126061995752562688 ::Dm1thr1MAN=07/10 06:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think there will be 15 levels. Just because there were five extra custom class slots doesn't mean that is the case in this game. I think there will be ten prestiges, enough to buy each reward once. TheIMightyJelly 20:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Question about the usage of Prestige tokens Does anyone know if 402 has confirmed (via twitter or an interview or anything else) when the tokens must be used? For example, suppose I prestige. Do I have to immediately use my token, or can I use it later in the prestige to buy something that I want then? Thanks in advance for any answers. TheIMightyJelly 10:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) i recall him saying on twitter, that you can use them when ever. [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 11:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD inlock gear so if i press unlock P90 early and had gold camo do i have gold camo when i prestige :No. you'll have to level it again. -- 01:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Tokens on PC I prestiged in MW2, but I didn't recieve a token. Anyone help? Jefftheoboist 08:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Being able to read helps. That being said, RTFArticle. -- Ishbane 19:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I think you have to visit the Prestige Shop to pick up the token for the current game. I also think that TFArticle doesn't state how to get that token. You also get hints that owning other games gets you more tokens within a couple of days, but they don't say what happens if you visit the Shop and choose to reset before the other tokens arrive. -- HelmetBrain (talk) 02:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Token Error? Ok, so I prestiged like a couple weeks ago and still haven't gotten my prestige token? Anyone know why? Do you only get prestige tokens after every other prestige?? It was when I prestiged for the first time...if that helps... 19:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Maximum number of tokens/custom classes ? So there's 10 prestige levels for MW3 if I'm understanding correctly, so I'll get at least 10 tokens (perhaps some more, for those extra methods). So this means I can every time just buy a new custom class slot, meaning I'll get 10 more of them (+ the original 5, so there'll be 15)? Or is there a limit, for example, that I can add only 5 custom classes and then get double xp etc. ? ' 23:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC)' Question When i buy double xp or double weapon xp it lasts only 2 hours or can i use it forever? 11:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Effect of Resetting All Stats on Special Prestige Tokens From what I've read, after resetting all stats (via the Prestige Shop), prestige tokens earned by prestiging in older Call of Duty tiles will be available again once access to the Prestige Shop is regained. I'd like to confirm whether this is true, and I'd also like to find out whether tokens aquired for reaching clan level 50, aquired as a holiday gift for being an Elite premium subscriber with Founder status, aquired as a gift for being an Elite premium member, and aquired for pre-ordering Call of Duty: Black Ops II will become available again after resetting.